


Мя и ми

by Naru



Series: Ведро мя: расширенная вселеная [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Xeno
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встретились как-то жидкое мя и жидкое ми...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мя и ми

Мя грустило. Едва ли кто-то мог это заметить – междумирье не особо густо заселено, так что сероватый оттенок грусти в облике мя рассматривать было некому – но дела это не меняло. Мя было грустно, и оно уже само не понимало, зачем ему захотелось отправиться сюда, в междумирье. Что здесь грустить, что в ведре – не всё ли равно!  
И вот как раз на этой самой мысли пустота междумирья вдруг начала расцвечиваться новыми красками. А именно – нежнейшим розовым оттенком, которого здесь в принципе быть не могло... Но всё же был!  
Мя присмотрелось – и тут же встрепенулось и заинтересованно замерцало, явно почуяв что-то... своё, близкое... Нет мя было уверено, что прежде не встречало этого во всех отношениях очаровательного существа, такого же изменчивого, как оно само, и притом мило-розового, но вдруг стало ясно – за этой встречей и стоило сюда явиться!  
Мя переместилось поближе и осторожно-вежливо заурчало.  
Розовая прелесть взглянула на него и... Серые оттенки в облике мя исчезли окончательно, потому как оно начало стремительно синеть – от восторга и смущения!  
– Мя! – только и смогло оно восторженно воскликнуть, вложив в это те же самые эмоции, что и люди, наградившие его таким именем.  
И как же хорошо, что больше ничего объяснять не потребовалось!  
Очаровательная незнакомка зарозовела чуть ярче и тихим, но на удивление мелодичным голоском представилась:  
– Ми!  
И впервые междумирье увидело сразу столько новых оттенков – синий, нежно-розовый, смущенно-серебристый и даже алый. Именно такими были взявшиеся невесть откуда сердечки, запорхавшие над странной, но очень счастливой парочкой. Откуда они взялись - никто не гадал... Да и так ли важно это было!   
Главное – они наконец-то встретились. И всё было – мя и ми!


End file.
